


Welcome to My Playground

by starrytae



Series: NEO got my back [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Crack, Excessive Drinking, Exposition, Friendship, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, nct as frat bois, that's the whole thing, this is context for future fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrytae/pseuds/starrytae
Summary: "I swear to god if one of you fuckers broke into my liquor cabinet, I will shove my foot so far up your ass that you can taste the asphalt and chewed up gum on the bottom of my Birkenstocks". Doyoung’s voice rings out from somewhere on the first floor of the house."It was probably one of the pledge babies. I'm willing to file a formal petition to change their class name from Deltas to Demons." That was definitely Taeil. "Or maybe it was Jungwoo, you know he's the one who did it last time right?""WHAT?"Taeyong sighs as he puts his head in his hands and runs his fingers through his hair. Just another day in the NEO house.***(in other words, the NCT frat boy au you didn't ask for)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, more will be revealed in later fics
Series: NEO got my back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827418
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Welcome to My Playground

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the NEΦ World, or Nu Epislon Phi. Some warnings up front: there's a lot of info here about their fraternity like their frat names/families, talks about pledge classes, dues, that kind of thing. The partying/drinking, and friendships/relationships will be established in future fics but you might be lost without the content in this one. Plus, we establish big/little pairings and family trees! Who doesn't love brotherhood bonding? 
> 
> Also, the content and language is vulgar and inappropriate. It IS a frat AU, keep that in mind. 
> 
> Let's get it!

"Do we really need to know fraternal history? I thought fraternities were supposed to be all about drinking and stuff.” Taeil is pretty sure the one who just spoke is Chenle. The tall one, Jisung, side-eyes him as he speaks, which is valid because _seriously_? They just received their bids and they already have the guts to start talking back? (Not to note that Taeil would usually commend their clownery, but since it’s being directed at him, he’s not exactly fond of it.)

"Oh trust me, you’ll get to that part. But, that’s only if you can show us that you’re worthy of being a brother. Our fraternity is an organization based upon certain values—honesty, integrity, and generosity. If you can’t show that you’re one of us in the sense that you also uphold these values, you won’t make it through the pledge process." 

“You mean alcoholism isn’t one of your virtues?” The snarky one, Donghyuck, says this as he stares Taeil down with a smirk on his face.

In this moment, Taeil regrets ever taking the initiate advisor position and swears he’ll never do it again, fraternal duty be damned. He’s been trying to get through their first chapter of fraternal history for the past 15 minutes, which isn’t even bad considering it’s only the current members (all 8 of them), the board positions they hold, and the family trees. The new pledges seem hell-bent on doing anything besides that, though, and he’s had enough of the snide comments and sarcastic attitude (he knows Chenle meant well and Jisung is an angel, but the other 4 are absolute demons). He looks each and every pledge in the eye before speaking solemnly. 

"Some fraternities have over 100 years of history to learn. Our frat was founded literally 4 years ago. You’re the fourth pledge class we’ve had, which in case you haven’t been paying attention, is the reason why you’re called Deltas. Our fraternity turns 5 years old this spring which is a pretty big deal, so listen up. You ungrateful bitches better shut the fuck up and learn some basic information or else you can go join Psi Theta Iota. And I think we all know they suck ass at events, their greek letters are ugly as shit, and you’ll be a joke for the rest of your college career.” He paused and waited, silently daring them to speak up, make a snide comment, but even Donghyuck bit his tongue, looking the slightest bit embarrassed. _That’s more like it_.

Taeil turns towards the board, ready to write down some more information when he hears a quiet “Yes Pledge Daddy” from behind him before the boys erupt into laughter. Taeil wants to bang his head against the wall. 

* * *

The new pledges are all seated in front of the board, which consists of every current member of Nu Epsilon Phi. It’s their first chapter meeting and they’re out-numbered 8 to 6, but it’s hard to take “the board” seriously and feel the correct amount of intimidation when all the brothers are wearing sweatpants and crewnecks with the greek letters on them and the glare of the overhead projector is making them all squint in the darkness of the lecture hall. One by one, the brothers at the board table go around and introduce themselves:

“What’s up guys, my name is Mark. I’m the treasurer so I deal with your money and stuff.” 

“You all know me already, but I’m Taeil. I’m the initiate advisor, or commonly known as Pledge Dad.” He emphasizes the word dad, glaring over at Donghyuck. 

“Hey demons, it’s me, ya boi Johnny. I serve as the chapter development chair but people call me the CDC.”

“Literally nobody calls you that,” Jaehyun says from next to him, rolling his eyes. 

“Yes they do. It’s my official title.” 

“Well, ignoring this doofus, I’m Jaehyun. I’m outreach, which means I talk to other greek life or other organizations to co-host things. I also run our social media accounts on the side, but that’s mostly because I’m a marketing major.” 

“I’m Jungwoo!” The cheery and happy one chimes in, smiling kindly at the pledges in front of him. “I’m the funds chair and I like to say that I put the fun back in fundraising.”

“Yeah and I’m gonna put my foot up your ass if you don’t stop saying that shit.” The guy with long hair and an eyebrow slit speaks up, and he might just be the most intimidating member yet (though the playful smile he shoots at Jungwoo ruins his threat). “Anyways, I’m Yuta and I’m the events chair. I plan our parties and our formal, which never actually ends up happening.”

“We’ve all met already but I’m Doyoung. I’m unfortunately both internal and external VP since we didn’t have anyone else to do it and quite honestly, I wouldn’t trust anyone else sitting at this table to do either of those jobs.” A chorus of offended “hey’s” rings out from around the board members, but Doyoung ignores it and trudges on. “If the name wasn’t obvious, I’m in charge of internal and external affairs.”

“And that leaves me. I’m Taeyong.” He speaks with a blank face and no tone of emotion in his voice, conveying the most seriousness out of all the members. “I’m President of this fraternity and as such I want to take this time to remind you that as pledges, you already represent our organization and our name. We ask that you uphold our rules and our values because if you don’t, we will not hesitate to remove you from the initiation process. Is that clear?”

The room is silent as 6 pairs of wide eyes stare back at him, nodding. But then he’s smiling a big, wide smile at them, all traces of seriousness and solemnity gone as his eyes shine in the projector light. “Now that that’s out of the way, let’s talk about our bake sale this week! I made some scones and some brownies, but I can make chocolate chip cookies if nobody else feels up to it.” 

* * *

“Alright, listen here you little shits. Tonight is the night you get your big and they will give you a fraternity name. Any and all fraternity apparel should be customized with your fraternal name, or with our greek letters. Those are the only 2 options. You cannot change your big, you are stuck with them. You also cannot change your frat name no matter how much you may hate it. Trust me, it follows you for the rest of your fraternal life.”

“What’s your fraternal name?” Renjun asks, looking over his shoulder at Taeil as he leads them down a corridor to where the Brothers are waiting. 

“It’s T-Pain, now shut your mouth and close your eyes. It’s time for the reveal.”

*

*

*

“My name is literally based off the nickname my boyfriend calls me. My frat name is literally a roast.”

“Haechan is cute! Besides, Yukhei calls you sunflower, those are 2 different things. My name is Little D. That’s basically saying I have a little dick!”

“It’s because you’re Doyoung’s little, dude, not because of your compensation issues.” Jeno shoves Jaemin for that one. “Well I got Nana because the first time I got crossed at one of our functions I thought I was in Minion-world and wouldn’t stop singing the minion banana song. Talk about embarrassing.”

“At least you guys got names. Jungwoo literally named us Thing 1 and Thing 2. Does he even know our real names, actually?” Renjun muses to himself, trying to recall a time Jungwoo had addressed them by their names and coming up blank.

“Well, Taeil knows our names and he's our G-big so at least there's that. Although I’m pretty sure Jisung got the best name out of all of us,” Chenle says turning to Jisung and squishing his cheeks. “They really are like little mochis.”

“My big is Taeyong so I literally can’t complain. Like, ever.” Jisung somehow manages to get the words out despite the way Chenle is pinching and pulling at the skin on his cheeks. 

“I mean, I think all our pairings panned out pretty well. Donghyuck, as much as you hate it, you fit with Johnny and Mark so well. And Jisung was literally born to be Taeyong's little.” Jeno says. 

“Yeah and Doyoung is a tight ass for, like, literally everyone except Jeno. Jeno could commit murder, or like, tax fraud and Doyoung would still coo over him. A match made in heaven, just like me and Jaehyun. 2Jae has a nice ring to it, right?”

* * *

"Family night is a tradition in the NEO house that always happens after big-little pairings are dropped. And although tradition is the root of all evil and whatnot, this one is pretty dope." Taeil is sitting in front of the pledges in the living room, all 6 of them in a semi-circle around him, and he takes the smallest bit of delight that Donghyuck is about to suffer just a little bit. 

"What is it?"

“Each NEO family is named after an alcohol brand. Like, Renjun, Chenle, and I are all in Family Fireball, right?” 

“Right,” his g-littles assent. 

“Well, on family night, we take one shot of our family name for every brother in our family.”

“Wait, are we talking alumni too?” Donghyuck asks, eyes going wide. 

“The whole family tree baby”. 

Donghyuck chokes on his own spit and pushes himself off the floor and going for the staircase. "That's it, I'm leaving. I hate this family!" 

"You can't leave your family, Haechan." Taeil doesn't even look up as he says it, like he's used to reminding Donghyuck of this fact (and he probably is).

"Then I'll branch off like Baekhyun and Sehun did! We need a family whiteclaw. It's about time that we acknowledge the impact whiteclaws have had on our society, starting with this fraternity."

"Nice try, but no. You're not getting out of Family Night."

“Are you kidding? My family is ass long if you count Sehun and Baekhyun.” Jeno snorts from on the floor, all of Donghyuck's fellow pledges feeling the smallest bit of guilty satisfaction that at least they don't have it the worst.

“Oh, your family definitely gets the most fucked afterwards. Mark was on his ass the first time he played Family Night dude, it was hilarious." Taeil laughs, remembering the night fondly. "But hey, on the bright side, your family has 2 branches so you can alternate alcohols!”

“What was Baekhyun and Sehun’s family name, then?” Donghyuck is wary (as he should be) as he asks Taeil. 

“I think they were Henny.”

“Fuck me dude.”

* * *

"Your job is to keep your mouth shut unless spoken to and please do not say that we haze you. We will get in so much shit if we do and you all know damn well you guys don’t get hazed, just slightly roasted and peer pressured." Johnny always dreaded greek life development meetings during pledge season. The pledges had to tell the council that they were enjoying their experience (and more importantly, not being hazed). Knowing the Deltas, or as Taeil calls them, the Demons, they might just come out and say that the brothers were forcing them to perform strip teases every night in their foyer or something like that. Johnny wouldn't be surprised.

"Relax, we've got this. We might be assholes but we’d never do anything to harm the NEO reputation," Jaemin says earnestly. 

"Who do we like, again?” Jeno whispers to Doyoung, looking around the room at the horde of greek letters. It seems like they were the last to arrive. 

"The Sigma Kappa Zeta's are pretty cool. They're like, our fraternity friends. We call them Sigma’s for short. They're not here because they're underground but we like WV, too. Don't let Ten fool you, he's just bitter he got removed from our chapter by the national office."

"Wait, Ten used to be in NEO? Why'd he get kicked out?"

"He embezzled $5,000 out of our funds."

"Jesus fucking Christ, for what?" 

"Is that how much dues are? My parents only give me $2,000 a month." Chenle's question is genuine if his slight pout is any indication, and Jaemin stares at him slack-jawed. 

"No, they're $500 a semester and you get reimbursed depending on how much Yuta’s actual used budget is and how much Jungwoo raises." 

"Ok wait, going back to Ten, why did he need $5,000? That's, like, buku money dude."

"Well actually, he donated it to fight against SeaWorld and shut them down. I can't tell you the whole story right now but ask Taeyong on Saturday. Anyways, like I said the Sigmas are fine and WV are good, too. We don't _not_ like anyone, but we also just tend to keep to ourselves."

"And sororities?"

"Jaehyun is shit at his job as outreach, but then again, no sororities ever contact us to set up mixers or fundraisers so I guess it's mutual. Now, try your best not to make us look bad and for the love of God, don’t tell them we let you drink already. 

* * *

"Ok, so the pledge babies are almost done… pledging. What else do we have left to do?" 

“Honestly, I think the ritual is all there is left. They’ve learned the history, gone through family night, got their bigs and their names. I don’t think I'm leaving anything out." Taeil runs down the list, amazed that they've made it this far into the pledging process without any casualties. 

“Can we go easy on them this year? Jisung is literally the world’s sweetest kid and he doesn’t deserve to be thrown to the wolves.” Taeyong uses his pout in a attempt to convince the rest of his brothers, but they all meet him with blank stares.

“Fuck no, are you kidding? Hansol made me send my professor a hentai link instead of my assignment," Yuta says. "I couldn’t look him in the eye for _weeks._ ” 

“Dude, I had to get my nipples pierced. No mercy from me.” Johnny chimes in.

“At least take it out on your G-little then! He’s an absolute demon, mine is an angel.”

“We’re a brotherhood, Taeyong. We win together, we lose together, but more than anything, we suffer together because misery loves company. It’s all or nothing.”

Taeyong sighs because he knows he’s already lost with one glance around the room. “Just promise me they won’t get expelled.” 

***

“So you want us to steal the campus mascot status that’s in the middle of the quad?” 

“Correct.”

“But you want us to plant it in the Psi Theta Iota yard and frame them?”

“Righto.”

“Is this even allowed? Can’t we get expelled for this?”

“Definitely not, and probably.”

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually doing this. This is so illegal on like, so many levels dude." Jisung is whisper-shouting as he whips his head around at the speed of light. It's 3:30 in the morning and he hopes to God that Jungwoo's so-called "intel" that the security officer on duty tonight naps from 3 to 5 is right because they're _so_ fucked if they're caught. 

"Relax dude. You've got deniability, now do your job and look out in case we do get caught." Renjun is saying as the 4 older pledges try to unfasten the screws on the mantle holding the mascot down. 

"If we make it out of this unscathed, I'm pretty sure our pledge class will go down as legends." Chenle says next to Jisung, completely ignoring the job of look-out and watching his pledge members unscrew the mantle. 

"We're the dream team, after all." Jeno says, taking his screw out. "Who else would be crazy enough to do this?"

"Dude, why don't we go by that?" Donghyuck says, leaning back with the screw in one hand. "Forget about being the Delta class, and fuck the demon shit Taeil says. We're the dream team! Let's just go by dream." 

"If we pull this off I think they'll let us go by anything we want. Now help me load it into the truck this thing weighs a shit ton." Jaemin takes out the last screw and bends down to pick up the mantle, 

***

"I can't believe we just did that." Jisung says as he watches the Psi Theta Iota yard disappear in the rearview mirror, the mascot sitting proudly on their front lawn. 

"Holy shit guys, we're officially brothers!" The whole truck falls into chaos after that with plenty of shouting, Chenle shrieking, and Jeno trying his best to keep his eyes on the road and not crash with the cacophony of noice and excitement. 

"I'm thinking we should celebrate with a bang. Anyone know how to pick a lock?" Donghyuck asks with a cheeky smile on his face, his arms thrown around Renjun and Chenle in the backseat. 

* * *

"I swear to god if one of you fuckers broke into my liquor cabinet, I will shove my foot so far up your ass that you can taste the asphalt and chewed up gum on the bottom of my Birkenstocks". Doyoung’s voice rings out from somewhere on the first floor of the house. 

"It was probably one of the pledge babies. I'm willing to file a formal petition to change their class name from Deltas to Demons." That was definitely Taeil. "Or maybe it was Jungwoo, you know he's the one who did it last time right?"

"WHAT?"

Taeyong sighed as he put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. Just another day in the NEO house.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of plans for this series. Like, a lot. I just sat here and wrote out plots, summaries, and snippets for at least 6 different fics. If you love NCT as frat boys, this is the place for you. 
> 
> psa - all the other frats and sororities mentioned in this fic are based on other kpop groups.
> 
> come talk to me, ask about headcanons, or just talk some nct :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunflowerzens) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/starryskys)


End file.
